


Things You Said Over the Phone

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Florist! Natsu, M/M, Tattoo Artist! Gray, florist/tattoo artist au, long distance relationship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were best said over the phone, It felt like this moment could last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Over the Phone

These late night conversations were becoming a habit.

Gray mused this thought as he looked at his phone for the 3rd time since he got home. About a year ago he'd met a very cute (albeit loud and excessive) florist while on vacation. It was kind of an awkward meeting but it was a meeting and that was all that mattered. He was pretty different from the shy boy impression he'd gotten the first time he walked in to pick up an order that the friend he was staying with had placed.

_Natsu._

Just saying his name brought a sort of chill up his spine he couldn't really describe, but he didn't hate it. Walking over to the couch, he lifted up the forgotten sketchbook lying on the coffee table with a half finished design in it and began to draw. His phone chimed with a text message and he looked around, making sure his nosy roommate wasn't around to harass him about it, before unlocking it.

Can I Call you?

Christ this guy was cute. He nodded only to remember the other couldn't actually see him and sighed before replying. Not even a second later did his phone begin ringing and he instantly answered.

"A little desperate aren't you?" Natsu's voice was quiet and there was background noise of cars and occasional conversation.

"Tsk, you're the one that called" Gray replied settling back on the couch to sketch. "What's the occasion?"

"Haven't heard your voice in a while that's all" The optimistic tone made him blush as he sat his pencil down. "It's kind of funny we only met a couple times when you were here on vacation and now look at us! All we've done is talk on the phone."

"I guess it is" He smiled. "It's a shame I can't see you whenever I want to, your voice is really cute when you're excited."

"Shut up!" Natsu sputtered.

"Where are you anyway?" Gray asked as he settled in a more comfortable position to both draw and hold the phone.

"Walking" He hummed. Gray sighed, he also knew that for such a cheery guy he had insomnia and would occasionally go on walk around town or his own neighborhood until the crack of dawn."Don't worry I'm not doing anything dangerous."

"That better be the truth Dragneel" Gray said.

"Uh-huh" Natsu idly replied and he rolled his eyes. "Hey Fullbuster!"

"Yes?" Gray asked twirling his pencil around.

"What's your address?" Natsu asked.

Gray sighed and told him, wondering what he could possibly need to know that for in the dead of night and also at least 4 states over. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door and grumbled hoping that Lyon hadn't forgotten his key again.

"Hold on, someone is knocking and if it's Lyon you're going to hear me kicking his ass" Gray grunted unlocking the door.

"Well gee I'm glad I'm not him" Natsu spoke giving him the widest smile possible while keeping the phone to his ear.

"How'd you..." He opened and closed his mouth both shocked and surprise nearly dropping the phone before Natsu grinned even wider.

"Check your voicemail stupid" He teased.

Gray nodded, obviously still struck dumb as he fumbled with his phone to get to his voicemail's. He'd gotten one about an hour ago but didn't bother checking it thinking it was probably another invitation to go out drinking with his co-workers. He listened to it taking in every 'I love you', 'I miss you', and 'I want to see you' before lunging at the short of the two and hugging him tightly. "Jesus you're cute" He whispered smiling.

"Don't crush me loser!" Natsu laughed hugging him back.

That was one voicemail he was probably never going to delete if it reminded him of this moment.


End file.
